My Immortal
by Comet Wong
Summary: This a story about an Elf maiden who fell in love with someone out of her reach. A tale of hope and desperate longing, it's the prolouge of The Untold Tale and named from my favorite song My Immortal...complete!
1. Chapter 1: The maiden

"My Immortal"

**By: Comet Wong**

_Have you ever wondered where the white flowers of Middle-earth got their name? The white flowers that bloom especially in the floors of fair Lothlorien? Well, the storytellers found this particular tale under the many piles of stories about heroes, battles and adventures. However, this one, I am pleased to tell, is a passionate love story of a young Elf-maiden who gave her love but was never returned._

Niphredil stood upon the gardens of Lord Elrond. She was an Elf-maiden, young for kin, both in mind and body. Though to mortals she would be called beautiful, with her fair face, smooth skin and silver grey eyes, she knew the mistress will always outshine the maid, and in this case was not different. For you see, Niphredil was the handmaiden of Arwen Undomiel herself, fairest of all beings. None, not even Elves of her kin, could measure up to Arwen's beauty, for she was reckoned Luthien once again reborn. Here in Imladris, Arwen was sent back by her father long ago and stayed; but Niphredil was a child of Lothlorien and wished to return there, though her duty was with Arwen.

Niphredil stayed in Rivendell and served Arwen, though some might wonder if she did it out of love or the call of duty. The House of Elrond knew her and came to love her as their sister, and soon she forgot her homesickness.

Many often saw her at the gardens of Elrond, and often mocked her, for unlike some of her kin who only shared her passion for things that grew; Niphredil often consulted the flowers, trees and birds that were in the gardens. In addition, she, much to the surprise of many, knew every flower and tree that grew in the house of Elrond, better than that of Lord Elrond himself. Her passion though, did not interfere with her work as she often said to herself. She knew and loved Arwen deeply, and Arwen her. Niphredil was her comfort, her advice, if the princess could not speak of her thoughts to her father.

Now here, Niphredil sat her head laid in Arwen's lap as she listened to stories from the outside.

'Is it true then, my lady? The One Ring has indeed been found?' For it was the time of the War of the Ring, or rather the beginning, for none knew yet what to do with it.

'Ea,' It is said Arwen wisdom in her eyes. 'What will happen next I cannot see?' It was there Niphredil grew worried. For Arwen had the wisdom of her father, and if she could not see the future, no one could.

Soon mistress and maid passed back into the main house. Long had Niphredil gotten used to Rivendell. Unlike Lothlorien, where people built the houses on trees themselves, Elrond had built Imladris on the feet of the trees, on the leafy floor. The river flowed through out the gardens of Elrond and the leaves were as common as the air. It was place, as Bilbo Baggins described long ago, a perfect house, whether you like food or story-telling or singing, or just sitting and thinking best, or a pleasant mixture o them all.

There in the main house, Niphredil made sure she avoided the tree roots that went through the house. The first time she was there, she had managed to trip on almost every root there was, and as her mother would say, she had 'two left feet'. Now she glided past them, not as swift as her mistress, but just as graceful, the hem of her ladies-in-waiting dress sweeping over the roots like a river of cloth.

Niphredil followed Lady Arwen to Lord Elrond's study, but she did not enter. Though, there was no rule; Nimphredil always left Arwen alone, mainly for respect, if she talked to her father.

Curiosity would often sweep over her and she wondered what father and daughter spoke about inside the study. Moreover, she wanted to know the meaning of the hushed and worried tones of the two. She got her answer however, when in the middle of the night, Lord Glorfindel went riding in Imladris in his white steed carrying, what seemed to be a small child in the distance, but Niphredil soon learned it was a Halfling, a _Periannath_ in her language, and was badly wounded.

Niphredil hurried back and forth around the house, running errands for both Elrond and Arwen. All were awake as Lord Elrond tended Frodo, the pherian, for days. Niphredil barely saw Elrond's face, for not long when Glorfindel arrived; Lord Aragorn came with three more _Periannath._ Arwen greeted Aragorn warmly and the Halflings, and in turn, so did they, but she saw that they looked weary. Arwen then requested Niphredil to tend to the hobbits, as they wanted to be called. However, Aragorn, no matter how weary he looked, walked with Arwen, his eyes shining.

Niphredil knew of the relationship Arwen had with the Dunedain, and marveled at her mistress. For Arwen chose Aragorn amongst all the immortal elves. She feared the choice of Arwen, of forsaking immortal life for love of Aragorn, yet at the same time admired it. _How could someone give up her life for a man?_ Niphredil would often wonder and she would answer, _Love._ That emotion drives almost the intelligent person confused. Niphredil would often dream and wish for somebody to come and rid her of her sorrow. Her parents, her family, had long taken the ships to Valinor, the elven home no man can discover, but she remained, though the reason was not always clear. Her answer was duty, and she could not bear be parted from Middle-earth, which has been her home for so long. Her only strength that kept her from going over to the sea was her dreams, her hopes of someone to come, someone who will capture her heart, someone like the prince in her dreams.

For often when Niphredil would close her eyes, she would see her own prince charming; Riding upon a white steed, his golden hair flying behind him. Though she would never see his face, she knew he was handsome, and Arwen's beauty would never capture his own heart, thus Niphredil would always have him.

Merry, Pippin and Sam followed Niphredil to rooms where they slept for a while. Sam proved to be the most difficult patient as he kept leaving his bed refusing to rest until he saw Frodo and made sure he was safe. Niphredil could do nothing to stop this, so did, to her relief, Elrond.

Healed Frodo was, or it seems relieved the other Elves, but Lord Elrond knew better. The Shadow had not passed over yet and the Ring-bearer was still at the very brink of death.

Already when Fordo was still asleep, Elrond sent messengers to hasten the Council planned. The tension was relieved a lot when Frodo was seen walking upon the company of his kinsmen, but the fate of the Ring had not been decided, and that was the reason the Council was held.

Niphredil found herself wondering, of who among the Free Folk will be sent to Imladris; for she found out form Arwen herself that representatives from all cultures, save those that are evil, will come. Niphredil would imagine them, Elves, Dwarves and Men.

The dwarves, with long beards and short in stature, the men, tall and sturdy, but Niphredil would mostly imagine the faces of the Elves that will come. She supposed that they were like Lord Elrond, their eyes filled with knowledge, their faces stern and grave. However, she never expected someone who is slightly older than she is for a couple of thousand years.

It was there, the afternoon before the Council was held, and Niphredil saw him. Clad in green and brown, a cloak of autumn colors over his garments. He was riding a white horse, speckled in grey, and Niphredil remembered her dream. From where she was standing, she could not see his face. However, when he dismounted and cast a friendly look upon Rivendell, like someone who has never left home, Niphredil saw and her heart failed her. For she gazed upon the elf's face, and there was no doubt: his face was handsome and fair, unlike any elf Niphredil had ever seen in her lifetime, which I might add was a very long time. She had never thought she could get to see a face like his, who had a radiance and glow like the prince in her dreams.

The young elf was greeted by elven maids, a custom among the people of Rivendell, and Niphredil made sure she was one of them.

'Well met in the valley of Imladris,' they bowed to him in greeting. Up close, Niphredil could see his striking blue eyes sparkle as he smiled.

'Well met also, with the blessings of Thranduil,' said he. The young girl's heart beat faster. Even his voice was amazing, melodious, soft, yet clear and firm at the same time. It took all of her willpower to resist staring at him too much.

'Could you please tell me where Lord Elrond is? For I much desire to speak with him, I cannot stay long,' he said rather wistfully and Niphredil's heart sank.

'He is in the main house, with Mithrandir.' Niphredil forced her mouth to say. Although she did not know he was a prince, she bowed deeply and made bold to say, 'Forgive me but I was told that whoever seeks Lord Elrond are to stay for many nights to come.' Her head was lowered and her hair prevented anyone from seeing her blushing.

The blue eyes of the rider widened and the other Elves threw her dagger looks. 'I ask thee now for your pardon, Master Elf,' said one glaring at Niphredil. Niphredil quickly straightened up but her eyes were on the ground. 'For Niphredil is young and is need of much tutoring. Forgive her please of her boldness.'

At this the elf laughed, a laugh that seemed to brighten everyone around him, including Niphredil, who was still blushing.

'Do not ask for my pardon!' said he still smiling. 'None had asked me a question like that….' Niphredil blanched. '…. A bold yet courteous elf-maid you are.' Striking blue met silver grey and all the color came back to Niphredil's face; she blushed deeper than before.

She then was ordered to lead his horse to the stables while another elf-girl was to escort him to Lord Elrond. Oh, what would Niphredil not give to be the one to escort him? Just a few minutes in his presence seemed to feel her heart with joy. None seemed to fall for him like Niphredil did, but eyes would often glance, as he was handsome, even amongst his kin.

Niphredil watched him for the rest of the day, hoping he would not notice. She watched him wander around the gardens of Lord Elrond, to the stream and to the house. Ever so often, she saw him examine a plant, flower and tree that Niphredil knew. Nevertheless, she did not know if he knew that the blossom he was holding was of _nimloth_ and the weed beside the beech tree was _athelas._ Yet as Niphredil watched the handsome elf, she did not know him. His name seemed to be unknown to the Rivendell elves, but Niphredil was contented, her prince had come to life.

'His name is Legolas.' Arwen said while they were in her chambers, preparing for the welcoming feast, for both Frodo and the guests. The handmaiden had been watching from Arwen's window when she should have been helping Arwen prepare for the feast.

'I beg of your pardon, my lady?' Niphredil said as honestly as she could as she hastily draped the curtains back. It was true, form where she was watching now; he was standing, gazing at the full moon from his balcony. It seemed that the elf had decided to stay after all, and it gladdened her heart.

'His name is Legolas Greenleaf.' repeated Arwen, smiling at Niphredil. 'You were wondering what his name was, were not you?' Niphredil had forgotten the knowledge of Elrond that Arwen herself possessed. 'I am sorry my lady.' She muttered her head lowered.

'Sorry? Sorry for what?' Niphredil looked up, too embarrassed to say anything. Arwen on the other hand, laughed. 'You are too shy, my handmaiden! Or are you just unsure? No matter what may happen I will be there in any way I can, as you have been there in my time of need.' She then embraced Niphredil.

As soon as they parted, Niphredil escorted Arwen to the main door to the dining hall while she entered the other way, for the servants, as the other elves of the courts would say. Though Arwen was easily where the eyes of many would often stay, Niphredil made sure she looked presentable. Wearing a different gown, though it may have been a uniform, the way she wore it made her look like a courtier than a measly servant. She had let her long golden locks loose except for the braids that she was supposed to wear. For unlike any other Elf living in Rivendell, she had golden and not dark tresses. She picked up white blossoms from her own small garden, where only there the blossoms grew. She had them woven through her hair, though they would not outmatch the diamonds on Arwen's hair.

Now she stood beside the other servants, who held bowls and platters of food and waited for the guests to enter. It seemed to be an eternity to Niphredil until at last they began to enter. Most of the other guests, dwarves and Men entered by groups, but the foreigner elves entered usually alone. Niphredil was serving fruit to the hobbits when Legolas appeared. He was dressed in a pale blue tunic to match his deep blue eyes; braided and fell past his shoulders was his golden hair. His fair face was full of laughter as some of his kinsmen came to greet him.

'Niphredil?' Frodo's voice brought her back to earth in an instant. 'Yes, Frodo?' she asked but was not looking at him.

'Ummm… well…you see…'

Niphredil looked down and saw her mistake. She had piled high amounts of apples, grapes and apricots, on not only Frodo's plate but his goblet as well, which contained wine.

'Oh, I am so sorry Frodo.' She started picking up the excess fruit. 'I wasn't looking.' Her heart rate sped up again as Legolas passed and looked not at her as he made his way to talk to Lord Elrond who sat up on a dais on his great chair. He seemed long to talk to the Elf lord, Glorfindel, and Gandalf also, that when he came to greet Arwen, sitting in the middle of the table under a canopy, Niphredil was behind her chair waiting upon her mistress.

Legolas bowed to Arwen deeply, a light in his eyes. 'Well met, Arwen Undomiel, Princess of Rivendell.' He said politely smiling at the princess. Arwen too smiled and rose from her chair. Embracing Legolas she said, 'Well met also, Prince Legolas. I hope I find you well?' Niphredil noticed a twinkle in Arwen's eyes. She in turn looked away, her hope gone. He was truly a prince. A prince that had been captured by Arwen, at least Niphredil thought so. However, Niphredil could not ignore his voice. His sweet melodious voice as he replied.

'Of course, it gladdens my heart to be in Imladris, even though I only entered it twice.'

Arwen laughed. 'Of all the years we have been friends, you have not called Imladris a second home?'

The face of Legolas was set though a smile was playing upon his lips. 'I still do not know the ways around your house, though you may you know mine; as you have gone several times….('Of course! Mirkwood!' Arwen said)…. I always find something that will hinder me to explore.'

'The amount of Elven-maidens perhaps?' she teased and Legolas laughed shaking his head. Niphredil understood. He was not looking for a maiden right now. It cheered her up slightly.

'The Great Legolas is eligible?' Arwen said still teasing. 'Is and always will be.' Legolas answered. Arwen smiled again and nodded, returning to the gracious host form. 'Perhaps a guide will help you around my home? And away from distractions?' Arwen then motioned a hand towards Niphredil. 'I introduce my handmaiden, Niphredil.' Niphredil stepped forward slightly her hands clamped in front of her. 'She spends most of her time wandering around Imladris, and I am sure she will be happy to show you all the things she knows.'

Niphredil was surprised and could not speak. She resolved to a curtsy. Striking blue brightened as they recognized Niphredil. 'Aaah, yes. We've met haven't we?' he asked giving a polite nod, grinning. 'Aye, my lord.' Niphredil said softly. Legolas smiled again and soon they parted. Arwen returned to her seat, but Niphredil watched him sit himself between two Rivendell elves she knew. The handmaid knew it was not correct to feel envy or cast jealous looks, but she could not help it. Why must she feel awkward and shy? To others now his attention was placed.

An Elf always knew and controlled their emotions. It was a gift of the Valar that Elves knew their emotions, whether it be positive or negative. The only thing Niphredil felt sure about was the fact that from the moment she saw him upon his horse to the time he retired to his room, more than deep admiration Niphredil felt for Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood.

Niphredil awoke earlier than the rest of the other servants. She walked along the terraces above the loud-flowing Bruinen and watched the pale, cool sunrise above the far mountains and brown leaves and to the woven nets of gossamer twinkled in every bush. It was a beautiful day for one would seem.

Niphredil walked now alone as ever, her homesickness slowly returning. It had been two months since the feast. It was also the day where the Fellowship of the Ring was to set out. Their purpose was to help the Ring-bearer (Frodo) on a quest to Mount Doom, to destroy the Ring of Power as it was decided in the Council of Elrond.

Why then should she be gloomy? It had raised the hopes of many, Elves, Dwarves and Men. Nevertheless, Niphredil found it hard to be relieved. For among the Nine Walkers, Legolas was to go, as a representative of the Elves. She had spent some time with him, as ordered by Arwen. Niphredil found it pleasing to teach others the things she knew, and Legolas was eager to learn. He had traveled often, but when he returned to bring tidings, he asked Niphredil to show him another place, flower, tree or bird that he had not seen yet. Yet, as Niphredil showed him Rivendell, as she often gazed at his eyes, there was nothing, nothing to say to her that Legolas felt something more to her than a maid did.

Now that he was to take a quest so perilous, Niphredil found too hard to accept. However, unknown to Legolas, she loved him, and cared for him. She did not want anything to happen to the prince, she knew she had no choice. Legolas had provided the hope Niphredil longed for. That someone would get rid of sorrow, her loneliness. Now Legolas was to leave, who knows if he will return, and Niphredil's hope was vanishing. She now wished that she were back in Lothlorien, up on the branches of the mallorn trees feeling so free, than here in Rivendell where she felt that she was imprisoned in her unexplainable grief and sorrow. The warmth and safety that she longed to feel had passed into legend.

'The Ring-bearer is setting out on a quest to Mount Doom.' Lord Elrond said. The Fellowship as leaving and Niphredil was in despair. 'Those who travel with him, no oath, no bond is laid to go further than you will.' His eyes gazed at each member of the Fellowship. Merry, Pippin and Sam for the hobbits; Boromir of Gondor and Aragorn for the Men; Gimli for the Dwarves; Legolas for the Elves; Gandalf and lastly to Frodo, the Ring-bearer.

'Farewell, hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves, Men and all Free Folk go with you.'

Niphredil also watched them in turn. She was standing behind Arwen among Elrond's sons and other handmaidens. She was cloth like the sky as sunset and her golden hair was the sun, flowing down past her shoulders. Her hands were clamped in front of her once more as her eyes wandered towards Legolas. She had picked up some of the white blossoms she had on her personal garden and slipped one in Legolas' quiver. She hoped he would remember her that way. It was pathetic. What would she get by doing something like that? She prayed with all her might that Legolas would not see how she felt for him. It would be a lot better for her. She did not want to wallow deeper into the misery of being rejected.

Niphredil watched them leave slowly. The House of Elrond watched behind their Lord, bidding them farewell in soft voices. There was no laughter and no song as the Fellowship left.

'Namarie, Legolas.' Farewell, Niphredil whispered as a single tear fell down her cheek. She dreaded she would never see her prince again. 'Ammin Mel lle.' I love you

** I know that Untold Tale is not yet finished, I had a major writer's block!! This story happened to be sitting on my computer for the longest time, so I decided to upload it...It's the prologue of the Untold Tale...No Juliana, but a story that tells us, Juliana wasn't the only girl who fell head over heels with our favorite elf...PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: In the Golden Wood

**Chapter Two**

**In the Golden Wood**

Months after the Fellowship of the Ring left, Niphredil was called to Elrond's study. Feeling very nervous, partly because she had never entered this part of the house and partly because she had been mourning for herself and had been crying a few times in her sleep.

'You called, my lord?' Niphredil said rather squeakily as she entered.

'Niphredil.' Elrond looked up from his desk. 'It has been how many years since you came to Imladris?'

'I-I…' Niphredil stammered. Elrond knew. He knew that she had been neglecting her duty. She was going to be punished. 'I had lost count my lord.' She said sadly.

'Well no matter how many years, it is but a heavy heart I must do this.' He stood up. Niphredil held her breath. The Elf-lord had the ability to make someone feel intimidated.

'And yet I am happy to say that you are to go back to Lothlorien and stay there.' Elrond gave the slightest trace of a smile.

Niphredil's anxiety turned to extreme joy. She beamed, ecstatic. 'Thank you my lord.' Was all she could say. Elrond's face really broke into a smile. 'Arwen seemed to notice your homesickness, Niphredil. She seemed to be the one who really cares for you. I suggest you thank her.'

Niphredil left Elrond's study feeling a great deal happier than she had been for the past months. The only thing left for her to be extremely happy was to see Legolas again.

The Company turned aside from the path in the outer parts of Lothlorien. They had been traveling for hours and yet the death of Gandalf was still fresh. Now entering Lothlorien, they had the first feeling of safety since Rivendell. Traveling for months across Middle-earth had brought them closer to each other, except perhaps Legolas and Gimli who were still bickering about the forgotten friendship between the Dwarves and Elves. The Fellowship went into the shadow of the deeper woods, westward along the mountain stream away from Silverlode.

They found a cluster of trees some of which overhung the stream. Their great grey trunks were of mighty girth, but their height could not be guessed. Resting for a while, Legolas sprang lightly up from the ground and caught a branch that grew from the trunk high above his head. Above him, Elves watched the Company slightly, but when they saw Legolas start to climb up, one of them cried 'Daro!' Stop! and Legolas dropped back down the ground in surprise.

The Fellowship had entered the Northern Fences of Lothlorien and they were commanded to explain themselves.

Meanwhile, under the trees of Caras Galadhon, Niphredil now lived and she was glad. She had long hoped to live once more in Lothlorien, running and darting from tree to tree; feeling the wind through her hair, and now she had what she wished for, back in her homeland under the govern of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.

She served them now, though she sometimes thought of Arwen. Their parting had been sweet. Arwen had clad her in one of her own dresses and placed a crown of flowers on her hair. She had promised Niphredil that she would take care of her small garden if she could. Arwen had embraced her and kissed her, saying that Niphredil had been like a sister and hoped to see her again. Niphredil smiled. The welcoming was indeed another sweet reunion. The Galadhrim embraced her with songs and music. She had been startled. No commoner Elf had been greeted this way and she carried it in her heart.

She had a flet, or a _talan,_ as it was called in her language, a wooden platform all around a great mallorn tree. It can be reached from the ground by a silver rope ladder that led to a hole in the center above. However, to reach it from another tree, a single coil of rope was enough a bridge for an elf, granted the agility and nimbleness of a cat. Her mallorn tree was located not far from the fountain below and like many others, the boughs arched over the top like a roof. It had bended so naturally that it seemed to know someone longed to live in them. Niphredil had blossoms of the nameless white blossoms she had given Legolas growing all around her flet. She would often wonder about him, and of course the Company, if they had reached their destination, if they were all alive. The white blossoms would often remind her of her prince, her dreams were now more vivid than ever, Legolas' face clear and smiling. Niphredil would often pray to Varda, to protect and guide the Fellowship.

She was with Lady Galadriel when she learned news. It was a custom they had, for the handmaidens to help their mistress with the simple things like dressing and eating. Niphredil was combing Galadriel's hair and she would imagine Legolas' own locks. Suddenly, someone came distracting all of them. He was dressed like all elf soldiers, but Niphredil knew he was from the Northern Gates. He was Orophin, brother of Haldir, Captain of the March wardens.

'Herinya.' My Lady He said bowing to Galadriel. He spoke little of Westron.

'Yes, what is it?' asked Galadriel in the same language, standing and dismissing Niphredil.

She left but curiosity swept over once more and she longed for what they spoke of, Orophin had a troubled expression. She got her answer once more as Orophin caught up with her.

'Nach gwannatha sin?' Is the way you wish to leave? he asked her. 'Ma nathach hi gwannath archened?' You think you can slip away unnoticed.

'I never slip away.' Niphredil said coldly in the same language. She knew why the male elf's tone was syrupy, sweet. He fancied her, ever since their parents arranged their marriage, Orophin stuck to her like glue. However when Niphredil followed Arwen back to Rivendell, he had no choice but to give up. Now that she was back, Orophin had continued his "eternal" admiration for her. Though some Elf-maidens would find his affection romantic, Niphredil found it annoying. She did not love him her heart already belonged to someone else, someone who did not love her back. Legolas.

'Why those tones Niphredil?' Orophin took her hand. Niphredil sighed and shook her head. 'Never mind, Orophin. What is it you came to say to Lady Galadriel?'

'Orcs have been spotted at the Northern Fences.'

'Yrch?' Orcs? Niphredil asked shocked. 'But they never cross the borders!'

Orophin nodded his agreement. 'That is why I want you to stay here. It is not safe.'

'Orophin,' Niphredil said with unusual impatience. 'The borders are well protected. I won't stray far.' She shrugged his hands away and left him.

Reports from the borders continued to come successively to the ears of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Niphredil was updated as she was often in the presence of the Lady. Though it troubled her not, she would still listen. The reports would provide her the distraction she needed from the thoughts of Legolas. As an elf, she forgot nothing about him and she constantly longed to see him. Fortunately, her wish would be granted.

Presently, the Lord and Lady were looking for a messenger to send to Haldir, as some of the soldiers and guards were well distributed all around Lothlorien keeping guard. Word had been heard that Haldir had taken a group of travelers from the Northern Gates and were steadily bringing them to Caras Galadhon to be judged. They had been led bound and blindfolded, much to the annoyance of one who was said to be their kin. Galadriel wished for the Company to pass freely but could not send anyone. Much to their surprise and Niphredil's too, she volunteered herself to go, as she knew Haldir. Celeborn and Galadriel regarded this for a moment then they agreed.

The sun had been sinking behind the mountains, and the shadows were deepening in the woods, when the Fellowship went in again. Then they rested and slept without fear upon the ground; for their guides would not permit them to unbind their eyes, and they could not climb. In the morning, they went on again, walking without haste. At noon, they halted, passing out under the shining sun.

Frodo was sitting not far from Legolas when he heard him say, 'Sssh! do you not hear that?'

Haldir who spoke their tongue looked down on the captives. He was surprised at this remark. Legolas was right; he could hear someone rustling from above the trees. Haldir was impressed by Legolas' keen senses. Though, all Elves possessed more capabilities than mortals do; Legolas had a reputation, both inside and outside Mirkwood to have more sight and hearing than that of other elves. The prince had just proved himself worthy of that title.

Haldir motioned for the rest of the guards to ready their bows and aim. 'Are you going to shoot me, Haldir?' said a voice from the trees. Up from a mallorn tree, a figure jumped down hooded and cloaked like the Galadhrim. Smaller than Haldir and his men, he removed his hood. 'I've come to deliver a message from the Lord and Lady.' He or rather, she smiled.

'It is nice to see you here,' Haldir greeted and motioned for the others to lower their weapons. Niphredil smiled at them. 'Long have you not ventured out of Caras Galadhon since you came back.' Haldir continued speaking in Sindarin.

'So what is the message?' Niphredil's silver-grey eyes wandered over to the blindfolded group. 'Well, it seems that you have made a mistake, Haldir. The Lord and Lady had asked for their bounds cut…' her eyes lingered over to Legolas, who, like the others were bound and blindfolded as well, but he was leaning against a tree, as if the loss of his sight was nothing. Niphredil was at a loss for words. How could Legolas be here? Had not the path they had agreed on was through the Gap of Rohan. What events had happened to make them come this way Niphredil wondered? Yet she was happy. Her heart knew the presence of Legolas in her home and it drew her to him. Now, the elven-maid approached Legolas her heart pounding against her chest. Though his eyes were blindfolded, she could still see the handsome face that had captivated her many months ago. She was just about to blow her cover by touching him when Haldir interrupted.

'You were saying?'

'Yes.' Niphredil forced her gaze away from Legolas to Haldir. 'The Lady requests that they pass through Lothlorien unbound, and eyes free. Even the Dwarf.' She added at the questioning look of Haldir. 'They are bound to a quest of secrecy and stealth and they seek rest. Release their bonds!'

As Haldir motioned for the other elves, Niphredil cut them off. 'Wait until I am gone.' She said in Sindarin. 'What of Orophin?' Haldir asked. 'What about him?' Niphredil said coldly pausing midway at a jump. 'Are you not going to tell him you are here?'

Niphredil glared at Orophin's brother. 'Good idea, you can tell him I was here. Namarie, Sílo Anor Bo men lín' Farewell, May the sun shine upon your road

Quick as a flash, Niphredil leaped up to a branch of a nearby tree. Then in a few seconds she was gone, leaping from one branch to another, with the agility no mortal can make.

The young elf darted from one tree to another feeling free and with the wind. She had passed the two circles of trees upon a great mound a few minutes ago. She was particularly fond of these two trees, as one could not help being.

The outer circles had barks of snowy white and were leafless but beautiful in their shapely nakedness. The inner circle though, were mallorn-trees of great height, still arrayed in pale gold. She had also passed the enormous white flet without a moments pause. Her heart was still racing, not because of her speed, but the flashes of Legolas that keep appearing in her mind's eye. She wondered if he heard her and recognized her voice. Her thoughts of Legolas were cut short as she approached Caras Galadhon.

Niphredil paused on top of a mallorn tree to catch her breath and marvel at the sight before her. At a short distance, was a hill of many mighty trees or a city of green towers to some, and it seemed to the Elf that the power and light of Galadriel radiated from the city. Niphredil looked eastward and saw all of Lorien running down to the pale gleam of Anduin, the Great River. She leaped from her branch and landed catlike on the forest floor below. She was looking forward to change into clean clothes. Having to hunt for Haldir's party meant wearing a Lothlorien guard's uniform and Niphredil felt uncomfortable in it though some of her friends said it matched her otherwise stoic nature. She also had little skills in swordplay and less in the bow, the preferred weapon of the Elves in Middle-earth. Her parents had desired her to be a woman of the court not frolicking around like a male-elf.

Niphredil walked on, feeling the slight breeze whip through her face and her hair. Already there was a wide treeless space before her, running in a great circle and bending away on either side. Beyond it was a deep fosse lost in soft shadow, but the grass upon its brink was bright green, as it still captured the kiss of the sun moments before. Upon the further side, she saw the green thronged with mallorn trees taller than any tree in Lothlorien. Any mortal could not guess their height, and they stood up like living towers. Niphredil could also see the countless lights that were gleaming to lighten up her path and the city, green, gold, and silver. She knew then she was home.

**Did I mention this is a short story in my standards? Feel free to ask any questions and criticize me whatsoever, just do it in the form of review! See ya! Namarie! -comet-**


	3. Chapter 3: The Lord and Lady of Lorien

**Chapter 3**

**The Lord and Lady of Lorien**

She walked a bit, down the road that was paved with white stone. This road ran on the outer brink of the fosse and lights sprang forth as if the entire City was covered with stars. She came at last to a white bridge , and crossing it she found the great walls of the city, facing southwest, set between the ends of the encircling wall that here overlapped; they were tall and strung, and hung with of course, many lamps.

Niphredil need not to knock as the gates opened soundlessly. To some, this gesture was lack of security, but she knew better. The Elves recognized her even before she entered their view. Now she came into the City, recognizing the trees as she passed. There was radiance in each tree that was not present in any other tree in Rivendell or anywhere else. She came now to a wide lawn with a fountain shimmering, silver lamps that swung from the boughs of trees lighted it and it fell into a basin of silver, from which a white stream spilled. Upon the south side was the greatest tree, where her master and mistress dwelled, but on the north, was her own talan, unoccupied. She made to go to the Lord and Lady upon the long staircase but thought of changing first into a gown. Therefore, Niphredil made for the silver ladder leading up to her home and climbed it nimbly.

Once Niphredil sprang up to her flet, she made for own silver lamps and started to coax the lights out. The white blossoms that grew abundantly in her flet burst into rich gold. Niphredil made to throw her cloak on her bed but gasped when she saw who was in the flet with her. Lady Galadriel stood there, dressed in silver white and her golden head laced with jewels, but upon her hand lay the Ring of Adamant, Nenya, which was fair than any stone made in Lothlorien.

'My lady,' Niphredil said regaining her composure. Galadriel smiled her eyes less penetrating.

'I trust you have delivered the message?' she raised her eyebrows.

'I am sorry, my lady. I wished to tell you….' She halted when Galadriel held up her hand to silence her.

'I would guess you found something to clod your mind again.' There was nothing short of critical by the way, she said it. In fact, it sounded almost cheerful and amused. 'Bt next time, do try to warn us first.' The deep blue twinkled. Niphredil did not have an answer. She realized that now she had another mistress who knew her better than she knew herself. Galadriel seemed to read her thoughts and her smile went wider.

'I suggest that you change to something fresher and cleaner.' Galadriel moved to leave. 'We wouldn't want my best handmaiden look like a soldier now would we?' Smiling again and looking at Niphredil's face, she added as an after thought "you should be a messenger often, the light returns to you eyes and color refreshes your cheeks.' She then gave Niphredil a kiss on her forehead and left in her ever-graceful way, leaving the handmaiden nonetheless, perplexed.

The Fellowship followed Haldir up the long elven staircase to the highest house. As they passed each windowless arch, they were captivated, even Aragorn, who ventured in Lothlorien before in his life; and Legolas, who was akin with the Galadhrim; by the many flets that otherwise were positioned in the trees. Each tree house seemed to give its own glow. However, when they approached their destination, they no longer could deny that this enormous flet displayed the greatest glow and radiance.

Now they entered the house, feeling slightly blinded by the light. They stood in two lines at the foot of the stairs, waiting. Haldir watched from behind. Then another burst of light announced the arrival of Celeborn and Galadriel. The entered, their hands clamped, walking down the stairs, their gaze penetrating. Tall they were, and grave; wisdom was in their eyes and they stared down at the Fellowship.

'The enemy knows you have entered here,' Celeborn said by way of greeting, his voice clear and firm. 'Any hope for secrecy is now gone.' He scanned the group.

'Eight there are here yet nine there were set out from Rivendell.' He paused as his elven senses picked up the sounds of scurrying feet were heard from up the stairs. Celeborn and Galadriel did the slightest motions of looking back up the stairs. Niphredil entered, having lost track of the time. She wanted to impress both her masters and Legolas but found her entrance most displeasing. Already she saw Galadriel and Celeborn look at her form their position at the foot of the stairs. Celeborn raised an eyebrow but soon returned to the Fellowship. Galadriel's gaze was longer and Nimphredil would have sworn there was a ghost of a smile upon her lips before returning her gaze to the Company.

Niphredil straightened her silver-grey gown as she regained her composure. None would have guessed her garments to be a uniform, for even the very dress was lined with jewels and o was her hair that was pulled back. She squared her shoulders as she tried to ignore Legolas standing with his hands clasped in front of him.

Legolas had strayed his eyes form the sights to follow The Lord and Lady's gaze up the stairs. His brow furrowed slightly as he saw who entered. He did not know nor recognized the Elven beauty that stood there; at least he thought he did not. For somewhere in his mind told he that he had met her before, though he could jot remember where. Slowly, he returned his gaze to the Lord and Lady of Light determined to remember who she was.

Niphredil listened in the conversation, her elven senses not missing a thing. When she heard of Mithrandir's (Gandalf) death, her heart fell. However, Gandalf himself had little time mingling with the Elves of Rivendell; Niphredil had heard stories from and about him. She had respected him greatly and it pained her to learn of his death. It pained her even more to learn how the Istari died.

'He was taken by both shadow and flame.' Legolas was saying his slight tenor firm yet his eyes quaking. 'A Balrog of Morgoth.' Celeborn closed his eyes as though pained by the very name. Niphredil meanwhile looked away. 'For we went in needlessly into the net of Moria.'

A Balrog was the deadliest of all Elf Banes, aside from the Dark one that sits at Barad'ur. It was creature long lived; Morgoth, master of Sauron at the times when Arda was young, made its kind. The Valar and the Valier, the gods, had fought with Morgoth and his army of Balrogs, but of this battle, the Elves, the first-born, knew little, perhaps nothing of. The Gods did not desire the Elves to know the ways of war, but situations happen and led to the kin slaying of the Noldorin, ancient kin of Elves.

Niphredil forced her eyes to return to Legolas, desperate hear more.

'Needless were none of the deeds Gandalf did in his life.' Galadriel said. 'We do not know yet his full purpose.'

She looked over to Gimli. 'Do not let the great emptiness of Kazad'um fill your heart, Gimli son of Gloin. For everywhere now, love is mingled with grief.'

A great silence fell on the Fellowship and their heads were lowered. 'Your quest stands upon the edge of a knife.' Galadriel continued as if she had not paused. 'Stray but a little and it will fail.'

'Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled.' She said reassuringly. 'Go now and rest for you are weary and much toiled.' She motioned for Nimphredil.

'I trust their lodgings are made?' Galadriel asked in Sindarin. Niphredil nodded. Then you must follow my handmaiden and let her be you counsel if we are unable. She is wiser than she may look, though she might not know it.' Galadriel smiled. 'Go.'

Moreover, the Fellowship and Niphredil watched them silently ascend the steps and depart.

'If you follow me,' Niphredil said in Westron her head bowed. She did not wish for Legolas to see her without and reason I might add.

The Company followed her drudgingly, without enthusiasm at the prospect of rest and relaxation. Niphredil fingered one of her long locks as they walked back down the stairs. The silence of them was too much to bear; it was so empty and sad. She sighed, perhaps a song:

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel, silivren penna miriel,_

_O menel aglar elehath! Na-chaered palan-diriel,_

_O galadhremmin annorath, Fanuilos, le linnathen_

_Nef aear, si nef deron!_

She stopped. Perhaps it was a good time to sing a song. Niphredil's head dropped.

'No, don't stop!' Frodo said speaking for the first time. 'Your voice…' he chose his words. 'I feel like the minstrels of Rivendell are here. Please sing once more.' Niphredil looked back slightly, a whisper of a smile on her face. At least someone liked her singing. She inhaled softly and tried to remember another one:

_Earendil was a mariner that tarried Arvernien_

_He built a boat of timber felled in Nimbrethil to journey in,_

_Her sails he wove of silver fair,_

_Of silver were her lanterns made,_

_Her prow was fashioned like a swan,_

_And light upon her banners laid_

'Stop!' cried the hobbits altogether, that even Aragorn widened his eyes in surprise. 'That song… How did you know that song?' Pippin asked.

Niphredil avoided the question as they reached the ground once more. Already there was a pavilion spread among the trees near the fountain and the stairs. 'I hope you find this more suitable. I heard you did not like sleeping so high up in flets, as the custom of my people.'

Frodo was not listening. 'That was Bilbo's song. How did know it? No female came from Lothlorien that night.

Niphredil only smiled. 'My people speak little of Westron, so do not be surprised if they do not understand you.' She said changing the subject. 'We do not know how to make beds for your Company, so we had left soft couches for you to sleep on.' Her eyes twinkled then Frodo knew.

'You were at Rivendell!' he said triumphantly. 'You were our nursemaid!' Frodo looked over to the others. Aside from the hobbits, no one seemed to remember who she was. Realization and comprehension dawned on the hobbits. 'Niphredil!' they cried in unison forgetting their grief for a moment. Niphredil smiled again nodding. 'Yes master hobbits. It is nice to see that one cannot be forgotten b people such as yourselves.'

'But why are you here?' Merry asked. 'Were you not in Rivendell serving Lady Arwen?'

At the sound of Arwen's name, the Elf-maiden sighed. 'I am from this land. Lady Arwen took me with her to Rivendell long ago. Alas! For she saw my homesickness and the fear for the loss of…' But she stopped catching herself in time. 'Now I am in Lothlorien once again and I can say only Lady Galadriel could make me serve her other than Lady Arwen.' Her eyes had suddenly lost her sparkle.

'I miss her terribly, but now is not the time for words! For you are weary though you may deny it. Sleep well, young hobbits! And you too masters,' she added looking at the others. 'Sleep and think none for today. When you are in need of something, call me! I will be in the flet over there,' pointed to the mallorn tree opposite them. 'Feel free to call me, to come up, and I will see what I can do. Good night to you all! Sleep well!'

They watched her go up the silver ladder to her talan. Already there were lights coming from her home, but they grew brighter when she entered. The glassless windows had light plaited screens above and she lowered them, hiding her from view. Slowly, the Fellowship started to settle themselves on the soft couches on the ground by the trees.

Niphredil changed into a simpler gown. She left one of the screens up for she wanted to watch the city of Lothlorien at night. Already, Elves were coming out of their flets or walking down at the ground. Many had lamps with them, cloths over their head. They were mourning for Gandalf, for he was an Elf-friend, and dear to the people of Lothlorien. Niphredil found herself leaving her flet also but not to join her fellow Elves. For Galadriel called, and the Lady of Light did not need words to call for her servants.

She cast her cloak around her and she left her flet using the rope that connected her flet to the house of Galadriel. Niphredil walked through this, giving a nod and a wave to some who recognized her. When her feet finally reached the house of her mistress, Galadriel was waiting for her.

'They are settled I trust?' Galadriel asked falling into the tongue of the Elves.

'You could say that my lady. They are still uneasy.' Niphredil said as they walked together. Galadriel nodded her agreement. 'I expect them to. They will soon be healed and refreshed.'

'Do you know my lady, when will that time come?' Galadriel smiled at the question. 'You seem to like them.' Her handmaiden nodded, embarrassed. 'You are fond of the _periannath,_ I can see that. You respect Elessar and Mithrandir as well. However, I sense something deeper towards the young prince, Legolas. Something beyond respect and fondness, perhaps affection?' Niphredil blushed and Galadriel laughed. 'I know it is not right, my lady, to feel affection towards someone whom I barely even know, but…' Niphredil paused, looking for words. '… when I look at him, I sense that he has a kind yet fierce nature.'

'A nature you cannot find among the Galadhrim?' Galadriel suggested. Niphredil nodded. 'Why on Varda's name could it be wrong? You seem to like, there is nothing displeasing about that! But be careful, my dear handmaiden. Jealousy could attack the most humble heart. You know of whom I speak. Watch out for his eyes Niphredil, he might misinterpret.'

Niphredil wondered at the advice. 'Come,' Galadriel said smiling once more. 'It is time for you also to rest. For I trust you will be busy tomorrow. Celeborn wishes for us not to be seen by them until the last part of their stay here. Seeing that I left them in your charge, you will be busy. Keep them entertained for me please? Do not worry, Niphredil, you will not be hard p with them. Good night.' Galadriel embraced her and left for her chambers. Niphredil watched her go feeling utterly puzzled. Galadriel seemed to know more of her feelings, even before Niphredil knew them herself.

She smiled in spite of her confusion. What would her parents say if they should see her? Long had they tried to convince her to be like other maidens, know her place, keep her nose out of other people's business of those older than her, which I might add are many people? Her parents had tried to convince her that eventually, someone was going to ask for her hand and she would have to be ready. She never understood the looks of that her mother gave her father and vice versa. Now she knew. It was love. Love for each other and those around them. Now, she, Niphredil loves, but did not admit it openly.

Niphredil walked along the rope once more. She descended and the Fellowship's camp was in view. From where she was, she could see Aragorn whet his sword, though his face was hidden. She could not see Legolas, much to her dismay. _Perhaps he is already sleeping_, Niphredil thought, though a great heaviness was in her heart.

She reentered her flet and slowly removed her cloak. There was already a little breeze going in and out of her flet. The remaining windows that were opened were the one to her right from the bed and the one northwest, looking down on the pavilion. It was there Niphredil sat slowly joining the singing for Gandalf. The lights flickered around her as her voice joined the others. She looked down. Someone was walking toward the camp! She prepared to call the guards thinking of nothing else but the safety of the Fellowship. Nevertheless, she found herself watching him intently.

He was walking slowly, dressed in a powder blue under tunic carrying one of the Lothlorien jars. Strange, why would an attacker carry a jar instead of weapons? His hair was golden like no other Lothlorien elf. This elf was listening to the singing, and when he turned towards her, Niphredil's heart jumped to her throat. It was Legolas! How could she not recognize him? Hid face was handsome beyond any other elf it was impossible. He looked up at her and she blushed. For his gaze was penetrating, his deep blue was filled with passion and emotion. She wondered if he recognized her, but found that she was mistaken. For he turned to answer a question Merry addressed him. Niphredil left the windowsill feeling hurt. How could he forget? However, she declared to herself that Legolas was still in grief and had nothing else on his mind now. Niphredil lie down and fell into an Elf's deep sleep.

**Again, Please review! What do you think of Niphredil? I decided that the flower niphredil in lothlorien wasn't named yet until Niphredil lived in the ages of the world, I know it moves away from the story in the Sillmarillion, but it is my fanfic...Oh yeah, none of this is mine, only Niphredil...PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: In the Presense of a Prince

**Chapter Four**

**In the Presence of a Prince**

When she awoke, she found that the light of the day was broad upon the lawn before the pavilion and the fountain rose and fell glittering in the sun. The rays of the sun fell across her flet changing the color of the blossoms to gold. She found that the Fellowship had not awoken yet. Rising from her bed, Niphredil raised all screens up showing the glassless arches. The birds were singing and the butterflies entered her flet resting upon the nameless white blossoms. Singing softly with the birds, Niphredil changed into a powder blue gown. Combing her long golden hair, she pulled it back to the typical Elf-fashioned hairdo.

Hours later, she led the rest of the maids carrying breakfast for the guests to the pavilion. The group was already stretching when they arrived.

'Que Ammrun!' Good morning! Niphredil greeted them cheerfully placing the trays of food on low tables. The hobbits looked at the food eagerly. The Elf could see that they had enjoyed their hours' sleep and were looking for food to fill their stomachs.

She smiled as the hobbits scrambled to get some food. 'Hold on there!' Aragorn said who woke up first and grabbed the back of Pippin's shirt pulling him back slowly. 'Show some respect my dear friends.' He turned his attention to Niphredil and the other elves. 'Hannon le,' thank you The Elves bowed their reply.

Gimli also emerged from the tree roots, tousle-haired and his beard a mess. To the other Elves, he looked slightly alarming and they raised their eyebrows, but Niphredil, who has to meet him in Rivendell, laughed lightly at the sight of the dwarf. 'Perhaps he had a fight with the mattress,' whispered one to her in Sindarin. Aragorn's eyes quickly snapped at them and they stopped their giggling, startled to know they knew their language. The others left Niphredil to her fate to deal with the Fellowship.

Niphredil, embarrassed for her friends quickly apologized, but the Fellowship excused her by inviting her to sit with them.

'None of my folk understand phreiannath; they do not understand that the only real passion of hobbits is for food.' She grinned at the four.

'That is rather an unfair observation don't you think?' Pippin asked through his bread and cheese. She laughed. 'Of course. I did not mean to offend you Pippin. I have read about you, or rather your kind, but you might agree if I ma say so, that one cannot learn all by just reading?'

"Quite right!" they nodded their mouths full of food.

'Now dear guests of my mistress and master,' Niphredil said changing the subject. 'You are free to wander around, though I suggest that you don't do this alone. My people speak little of Westron as I said, and we might have a misunderstanding.'

'Where is that blasted Elf?' Gimli cried. 'It seems again he went off wandering without us! A fine example of his large ego, stick him in some elf-city and he feels quite at home!'

'Who?' Niphredil asked a small smile on her lips and the laughter of his friends behind him, though she knew who he was talking about.

'You might have seen him: a tall, blond, pointy-eared, elven princeling.'

Bursts of laughter rang around the Fellowship and Niphredil though they were not the only ones. For there was another laugh, a clear, soft laugh; like water running down a brook. Niphredil turned and saw Legolas behind her. Among all the Fellowship, he was the only one who looked clean and utterly refreshed. She felt her cheeks go red as she stared at his deep blue eyes. 'You forgot handsome, Master Dwarf.' He said as he sat down right next to Niphredil. Something in his voice that told her he, he was a fierce warrior but had a kind heart. 'See? His ego is showing!' Gimli cried as Legolas caught the apple Aragorn threw towards him and grinned at the dwarf.

'What is the matter Niphredil? You are all red!' Pippin said which only made Niphredil blush even deeper.

Before Legolas could see her face burning with embarrassment, she stood and excused herself, and hurried away. Her elvish senses picked up what they were saying as she ran up the stairs. 'What did you say that for?' Merry asked. 'It will be your head if an Elf decides to shoot us while we walk around this place!'

Niphredil spent the rest of the day avoiding the Fellowship, especially Legolas. Nevertheless, the Prince of Mirkwood managed to track her down as she sat with some elves. 'What has gotten into you people?' she had asked as her companions stopped speaking at the sight of Legolas approaching. They stared pointedly behind her. Niphredil looked back, half-amused and half-confused but she let out a small gasp when she saw who it was. It was the second time in a day he crept up on her like that. All of them stood up quickly, led by Niphredil and bowed to Legolas. 'Well met under the leaves of Lothlorien, Prince Legolas.'

The prince bowed slightly. 'Well met also.' He said politely.

'What may we do for you, Your Highness?' Niphredil asked, voice shaking and eyes on the ground.

'Yes.' He smiled. 'Actually, I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to ask for your help.'

'O-of course, your highness.' She nodded her head. 'We leave you then,' the other elves said smiling at Niphredil's blushing cheeks. She looked back desperately, her eyes pleading them not leave her alone with him but they already bowed themselves away.

'What was it then, your highness the help you wanted me for?' Niphredil said more smoothly than she thought, cursing her friends inside as they left her in his presence.

'Well,' he said rather embarrassed. 'I had learned so much about Rivendell from you, now I hope you would show Lothlorien the same.'

Niphredil blinked. He knew her still! Her heart skipped a beat as they walked together side by side down the familiar path. With her heart jumping to her heart, Niphredil showed Legolas the most of Lothlorien. Once and a while they met other elves who would whisper as they walked away from them. Probably because Legolas was always laughing as they passed. Niphredil did not think she was that funny, Legolas however thought so and Niphredil found herself smiling more and more.

'No one at home would see me laugh or make me laugh like you do.' Legolas commented as they approached a stream.

Niphredil tried hard not to beam. Instead, she placed a serious look and said 'my parents have always said that I was everything but serious. I, according to them, always took things lightly.' Saying those words to Legolas reminded her so much of her last encounter with her parents that she did not need a mask to cover up her emotions.

'Where are they now?' Legolas asked as a bird chirped and landed on his shoulder. The nightingale sang a sweet song, which Niphredil soon caught and began to sing the tune. 'They have passed over the Sea, along with my brother and sister.'

'And you? Why have you not decided to pass over the Sea?'

Niphredil was still singing along with the nightingale. Why would he ask such a question? Perhaps it was a something he got used to at home, all the questions he asked had to be answered.

'I do not desire to leave Middle-earth so soon, your highness. Especially now.'

Legolas did not notice the real meaning of those words because he had been listening to her singing. He smiled. 'Your voice can charm wood, I wonder what would father say if you go to Mirkwood and sing for him?'

Niphredil blushed at the compliment. 'You speak of false things, prince.' She squeaked.

The sound made Legolas laugh. Not a ridiculing laugh, but a good laugh at a good joke. They spent days together, since Lothlorien was large. Often, members of the Fellowship came along with them: Aragorn went with Legolas and Niphredil once, as he wanted to see where they would go. The hobbits went with them one time too, and asked for lessons in Sindarin and Quenya from the two elves. The real surprise that Niphredil got was when Gimli asked if he could come along in one of their tours. Legolas seemed shocked beyond words and looked at Gimli questioningly.

'Are you sick, Master Dwarf?' his slight tenor had been sincerely apprehensive.

Gimli had looked distraught. 'Spare me anymore ridicule, Elf, I beg you! It has been hard enough asking you for a favor without adding to your already big head!'

Legolas had laughed at that remark, though he should have been offended. He proved to Niphredil, though he knew not, of his kind nature, even to Dwarves, who were traditionally enemies of Elves.

That day had been spent by answering all the questions of Gimli about Elves. Once you got know him, Gimli was not as dangerous as he looked. In fact, he was even kinder than most Elves in Lothlorien. It did not occur to Niphredil that she would not see them again after Lothlorien.

Niphredil wandered over to the training grounds. Most of Lothlorien was silent and only the lights around the trees glowed and the wind moved. She did not know why she was here; she knew nothing of battle and desired nothing to be a part of it. However, something had always drawn Niphredil to this part of Lorien. There was a low fence, supposed to be the starting area for the archery range, and beside it was a large lawn, for practicing close combat skills: Hand to hand, and swordplay. Niphredil picked up a sword and its sheath that had been forgotten. She had watched enough from the soldiers to know some moves. Unsheathing the blade, she moved it against the moonlight. It was so light to hold, and the cold steel felt good under her palm, as she ran a hand against it. She thrust it into air with a quick movement. Turning, she did the same movement, only to find that it had been blocked. A high metallic sound rang around the training grounds, as Niphredil's eyes became wide. A long, silver-hafted knife had blocked her sword. Legolas.

'You have some skill with a blade.' He whispered.

She did not know why, but something in Niphredil snapped, and quick as a flash, she spun her sword quickly pointing the blade under the exposed skin of the elf prince's neck. A whisper of a smile appeared on his face. Slowly, Legolas lowered his knife and Niphredil did the same. 'I have not the skills of a real Galadhrim.' She said pointedly sheathing her sword again.

'These are merely tricks I just picked up of the sword, but of the bow, I know nothing of.' She added sadly, wishing now more than ever to have such skills to show off to him.

Legolas smiled for real this time and placed his knife back. 'Then let me teach you, if you are willing.' He inclined his head.

Niphredil looked back abruptly, shocked at his suggestion. She however, did not voice her amazement aloud but remained silent. Legolas took it as a yes.

Legolas led her to the archery range. The moonlight illuminated it perfectly and Niphredil could not imagine a more romantic atmosphere. She glanced at Legolas. She hoped he cold see it, but not through an archery lesson. Niphredil had spent days of pure torment as she gazed in his eyes when with Legolas. She did not see any indication that Legolas would somehow see her as a woman in love and not a tour guide.

'Come.' He said rather sternly, but his face softened when he smiled.

He got out his bow, made out of yew, dark and flexible. When she told Legolas this, he smiled wider. 'You scrutinize too much, mistress Niphredil.'

For a minute, the Elf maiden thought the Elf had given him a loving look, but found that she was mistaken. For Legolas handed her his bow and an arrow.

'Try to hit the target over there.' He pointed at a target beyond any mortal's view. 'And let me see what you know.'

'Are you sure about this?' Niphredil asked, but she notched the arrow. Legolas only smiled. Niphredil made her eyes look at the target and not on Legolas. It was completely hard, for Niphredil was holding his bow, the bow that her elf-prince used, and it was sending tingles all throughout her body.

She took a deep breath. When she thought she had the target in her view, she prepared to shoot it, but a hand stopped her. Legolas approached her again. He straightened her back and squared her shoulders. Slowly, he showed her how to hold the bow and arrow, his slender fingers around hers. When he finally got her in the right position, and when her heart stopped beating wildly through her chest, he let go of her hands, but did not step away from her.

'Try to hit as if it was moving.' He whispered. Niphredil bit her lip; she could hear his gentle breathing.

'Take a deep breath.' He said softly still. Niphredil gave way, and inhaled, her heart almost jumping to her throat. 'Now, exhale, slowly…slowly...' His arms circling around her slim waist, he was so close. Legolas placed one of his hands over her stomach pressing it down slightly. Niphredil did not know how can she resist herself from shaking at his touch, it was gentle and firm, she could not bear it. However, just as how fast as it happened, it ended and Legolas stepped away again.

Still grinning, he said only one word: 'now.'

Niphredil released the arrow and it zoomed straight on its target. She quickly became ecstatic. 'I did it!' She cried, jumping up and down, all dignity forgotten. Looking back at Legolas, she ran towards him and embraced him, all her shyness gone away. 'Thank you!' she said breathlessly. Legolas looked at her, his face slightly surprised but his eyes betrayed him. The blue sparkled as if astounded. Legolas cleared his throat hastily. Moreover, as if a bell had rang in her head, Niphredil looked as surprised as he was, or if it was possible even more. She let go of him quickly her cheeks burning.

'Forgive me.' She mumbled.

Legolas still looked surprised but then he laughed. 'Perhaps I should teach more often, if I get thanks like yours.'

Niphredil blushed again.

'Now I think the moon is up too high and the night is late even for us Elves.' Legolas remarked looking up the sky. 'Good night, Lady Niphredil.' He took her hand and kissed it. Niphredil did not know if it was possible, but she fell in love with him more than ever.

Orophin had returned from the Northern Fences to Caras Galadhon, for a report to the Lord Celeborn. All the time that he was there, he thought of no one but Niphredil. As he walked a long a path, a phrase from a group of Elves caught his attention.

'Niphredil likes him.' Said one in fast Sindarin. Orophin, curious, approached them.

'Excuse me, I can't help overhearing.' He said when he reached the Elves. 'Niphredil likes who?'

The maidens' eyes widened at the sight of Orophin. One of the maidens recovered herself and scowled at the soldier. 'Niphredil has been assigned to the visitors, Orophin. She has been spending time with the Elf-prince…too much time.'

Orophin could not hide the shock that he felt. 'Where is she?' he asked. The maidens pointed to the direction of the river Nimrodel.

Niphredil followed Legolas as they strode beside the riverbank of Nimrodel. Her frock was a summer green with the shadow of leaves etched at the hem. The sleeves draped softly over her hands as she walked. Beside her, Legolas was wearing a spare tunic that the Lothlorien Elves lent him. The Fellowship of the Ring was leaving tomorrow.

Niphredil's eyes left Legolas' form for a moment to look at the bridge that was raised over the river Nimrodel. Many of the Elves greeted and acknowledged Legolas' presence, and he did so in turn with a slight nod and a soft smile.

'They will miss you,' Niphredil spoke softly looking at her reflection at the river's surface.

'Tancave.' Yes Legolas said his voice full of regret. 'I will certainly miss being in the company of elves. I know not if I will ever get to be in my kin's company or if I will live to live this journey through, wherever it may lead.'

Niphredil looked at him. It was the first time Legolas ever mentioned or gave an inclination that he was afraid.

'Take heart, my lord.' Niphredil said choosing her words carefully. 'Fate does not send us to a journey if she knows we are not capable of doing it. Sometimes, though we may have doubts, we must trust our instincts and our teachings to get us through peril.'

Legolas looked at her silently for a moment then whispered "you are far wiser than I, Lady Niphredil.'

Niphredil blushed and looked away quickly. 'I am an Elf, nothing more.'

To her surprise, Legolas gave one of his engaging laughs. 'True, very true.'

Niphredil continued to look at her reflection in the review, checking to see if her color returned to normal. The silence seemed to stretch between them as Niphredil continued to look at the river and Legolas

Proceeded to look at the trees and at the passing Elves.

Niphredil wanted to tell him of how she felt, and how it would be the death of her if he should die in his quest. Niphredil tried to tell him of her love, of her pain and at her sorrow to see that Legolas could not see how clearly she felt for him. She tried to tell him of her growing despair at the thought Legolas could never be hers because she was a mere servant, a mere lady-in-waiting, while Legolas was of royal blood. Her sadness at the thought of never being able to tell him anything must have shown because suddenly Legolas stopped walking to look at her.

'What is wrong Niphredil? Why do you cry?' Legolas asked softly, his voice laced with concern she never knew.

Niphredil looked up startled. Slowly, she brought a hand to her cheek and was surprised to see that it was wet with silent tears. She quickly brushed them away and turned to the river once more.

'Do not worry of such petty things, your Highness. It is nothing.'

'It worries me enough if the person whom I am accompanying suddenly cries without warning. It would make me feel as if I have done something to upset you.' Legolas replied gently watching her try to hide her tears from him.

'You have done nothing to upset me, my lord.' Niphredil answered but still would not turn to face him.

'Tell me Niphredil,' Legolas commanded softly. 'Is there something you wish to tell me?'

Niphredil ignored him. She knelt by the river bank, one of her hands outstretched for the white flower floating along the water.

'This blossom has no flower.' Niphredil whispered. 'It has no story, no history, nothing. It feels sad to have no memories. Nothing to comfort you when sorrow fills you. You try to grasp at details but they elude you and you never find hope again.'

'The Valier Nienna is there to give hope to the hopeless, Niphredil. You must not feel despair.' Legolas answered, glad that Niphredil was at least talking.

'Yes, but is she with me?' Niphredil murmured. She looked at him and surprised Legolas with the sadness in her grey eyes. Niphredil started to rise from her position beside the riverbank to walk back with Legolas. But as she did so, her other foot slipped on the slippery bank. Before she could react, she felt herself slipping. The flower in her hand went flying in the air and she gave a cry of surprise. Legolas with his reflexes tried to reach for her hand and their fingers did meet but Niphredil lost her balance and went down the river, dragging Legolas with her.

**It is wierd that Legolas has a habit of falling in rivers does he? hehehe...again, please review...**


	5. Chapter 5: The Loved and Unloved

Chapter 4

**The Loved and Unloved**

The two of them hit the river with a loud splash. The other Elves who had witnessed this rushed to see if they were all right. The river Silverlode was a fairly deep river. It was their relief when Legolas' blond head appeared above the surface.

Legolas gasped for air as he reached the surface. He shook the hair out of his eyes and threw his long hair away from his face. He waved a hand of acknowledgement to the Elves watching.

'I'm all right, it was just an accident, wasn't it Lady Niphredil?' He turned to look at Niphredil beside him but she wasn't there.

'Niphredil?' he turned around the water trying to get a glimpse of the Elf-maiden. 'Niphredil!"

The Elf-maiden surfaced later, taking large gasps of air. Legolas hurried to her side.

"Are you all right?" He asked and she was surprised to hear the concern in his voice.

"I-I am all right." Niphredil forced her throat to answer, clearly aware of the blush creeping up her cheeks.

Legolas seemed not to notice her blush because he started to go to river bank. "Come, let us get out of these flowing waters, you may catch a cold."

Niphredil was surprised at his tone of concern. She was so surprised she did not realize the banter he just did, until Legolas stood before her yet again.

"There is something amiss isn't there?" He asked her, looking straight in her eyes, it was a wonder she didn't blush yet again.

"It is nothing, my lord." Niphredil said, but it was not as firm as she thought it should be. "Why should you consider the feelings of a mere handmaiden I may ask?" The bitterness that was hidden in her heart suddenly sprang free when she looked away from Legolas. The Elf Prince looked at her with surprise.

"Niphredil…" He began, his voice soft, his hand reaching out to touch her arm. But at that same moment, Niphredil looked up at him, her mouth grim.

"Forgive me, your Highness, I did not mean to offend." She dropped him a curtsy.

"What is wrong, Niphredil?" Legolas attempted one last time. "I am your friend, and I ask that I should be that until the end of our days. Will you not grant me this?" He looked into her grey eyes.

"No." Niphredil murmured inaudibly.

"What?"

Niphredil breathed in. _Why? Why can't I have him? Am I to resolve myself staying alone? Why?_ _Is he meant to go and perish outside our world, away from kin? Am I destined to love him and to be hurt when he leaves? _She looked at him steadily. "Yes, my lord. I shall be your friend if you command it so. Until the end of our days." She added absently. She curtsied again.

The Prince continued to look at her, studying her as she straightened up. Befor he could say anything however, Niphredil begged to be excused. "I shall look for a tunic for you to wear to the gathering tonight, your highness, my lady commands it so." With that, she dropped one last curtsy and hurried off.

Legolas watched her retreating back, a sad look on his face. He did not notice the shadow of Orophin lurking behind the mallorn trees as he walked back to the pavilion.

Niphredil ran away from Legolas, wishing that as she did so, she also ran away from her despair and her grief. But she could not deny that the farther she ran, the closer her heart beat for Legolas. She could not let that happen! She was an Elf grown, capable of making decisions, why couldn't she tell him? What kept her from telling him of her feelings, what kept her from demanding the same from him? Was it because she was nothing but a maid, a servant in a household and he was a prince, of noble birth? Was it because he was Silvan and she was Galadhrim? Or was it because she was afraid he did not love her as much as she loved him?

"My lady where are you?" Niphredil asked silently, pleading for once for Arwen to come and comfort her.

However, the next thing she knew as she ran back up the path to her flet, was her body, being pushed up against the tree and Orophin looking down at her.

"How foolish you are Niphredil!" He hissed at her. "What business had you had to flirt and flaunt with the Prince of Mirkwood?"

It took a few moments before Niphredil knew what the other Elf was talking about.

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking about, Orophin." She stammered. "Let go of me!' she added desperately.

"Pray do not act dumb with me Niphredil." Orophin ordered almost pleadingly. "I have loved you, though you have not. Now you love someone who does not love you back. Now you know the hurt that deep inside you cause me. Will you not shun that pain and come with me? Will you not return my love?"

Niphredil looked away. "How do you know he does not love me?" she whispered, admitting finally that she did know what he was talking about.

"Listen to yourself Niphredil!" Orophin shook her. "He cannot love you!! He is a prince and he travels towards danger, something you would never do. The two of you are so different. Look here, Niphredil. Do not waste you're hope in something that will not exist."

Niphredil looked at him. "You don't know that." She said firmly.

"Niphredil…" Orophin whispered for he saw how desperate she was to hope and to wish that somehow Legolas loved her too. He had to stop her delusion, no matter how much hurt it was to make it so. He had to stop her because he loved her, though, she would never love him back.

"Niphredil…" Orophin attempted to embrace the weeping maiden but she pushed herself away.

"I do not need you Orophin." She said bitterly. "I do not need a hopeless Elf. He may love me yet." She said with as much conviction as she could muster. "I must not despair. He may love me yet."

"How?" Orophin challeneged. "He leaves for Mordor on the morrow! How do you propose to tell him about your love? Tonight? I do not think you have the courage for such a conquest!"

Niphredil stiffened. "Leave me, Orophin." With that she gathered her wet skirts and ran back towards her flet yet again.

**Thank you for reading this! I'm so grateful to all who reviewed and are starting to love this story...I do not deserve such avid praise! Hannon le, melian!!! Namarie...Comet (",)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Awful truth

Chapter 6

The Awful Truth

"These will help you, my lord." Niphredil whispered as she approached the Fellowship's pavilion.

Legolas Greenleaf looked up from his seat. Niphredil came to him dressed in a fresh gown, her hair still damp, and a bowl in her hands. She laid the bowl at his feet. "It's the scent of my flowers. It is said to soothe and keep away sickness, my lord. I find that it does help to soothe oneself, though the ability to heal sicknesses eludes me."

Legolas smiled at her remark, but said nothing in reply save for a thankful nod. Niphredil also handed him a tunic and leggings, Galadhrim made. Niphredil graceful seated herself in front of him, her head bent demurely, but every once in a while stealing a gaze at him.

The elf-prince tried to ignore the looks that she was giving him without feeling any feelings of remorse and sadness. He must convince her that whatever she felt for him was all for vain. He could never be worthy of her esteem.

"Niphredil…" he began lowering the bowl and looking at her.

Niphredil looked up; a faint blush came to her cheeks.

"Dear, sweet Niphredil…" Legolas whispered with a small smile on his face as he reached for her hands and held them with his own. "This shall be the last night I spend in Lothlorien. Here I have felt more at peace than I have felt in a long time. I believe I have you to thank for this."

Niphredil gave a small smile, hiding away the true joy she felt at his touch, his words and his eyes.

"And therefore dear Niphredil, I fear that this parting will hurt me more because I have met you." Legolas continued.

"My lord, please, say it not so." Niphredil interrupted him. "I have known only joy since I saw you." She smiled at him warmly.

To her surprise, Legolas did not return the smile. "Oh Niphredil, I fear it is so."

"W-what are you implying my lord?" Niphredil whispred, her voice breaking with fear.

Legolas reached out to touch her cheek, a touch she knew should delight her but instead filled her with a hopeless feeling of forbidding.

"Niphredil, sweet, dear, Niphredil. It is only but a shadow and a thought that you love. I cannot give you what you seek."

"What?" Niphredil whispered, the only thing that came out from her shocked lips.

Legolas looked at her steadily, his eyes bearing an unbelievable amount of pain that he could ever show to anyone. "I have wished you joy since first I saw you. You are a most beautiful maiden, full of love than I can never hope to give. I am not worthy for you Niphredil. At least not as a lover. I value you too greatly to be called as such."

"B-but…" she stammered, shaking her head and the tears she had not known came to her away. "I-I don't understand. W-Why not?"

Legolas looked at her with the most unbearable pity she had ever seen. "Oh Niphredil…"

Niphredil pulled away from him. She looked at him steadily, her silver-grey eyes shining with tears. "Orophin was right." She muttered to herself, standing hurriedly. "He said you could never love me. For I only hide behind security and safety, never risking what you could do. Maybe if I had joined the Guard, you would have…"

"No." Legolas replied firmly, standing up too. "You are a great friend to me, Niphredil, a great comfort."

"Then why?" she asked him, her whole body shaking now. "Why Legolas?" she gasped. She had never had the heart to call him by his name before without stumbling upon it. Legolas seemed not to notice for he walked towards her, reaching out to soothe her, but she stepped back.

"Please…" she begged him desperately. "Don't touch me. I can not bear you to touch me and tell me that you cannot return the hopeless regard I have for you. Please, just stay away."

And without another word, she gathered her skirts yet again, and ran away, the third time since that morning, this time feeling worse than she could ever possibly feel and more alone that she ever felt before.


	7. Chapter 7: Light's Glimpses

Chapter 7: Light's Glimpses 

Niphredil ran, stumbling once in a while for the tears that stung her, blurred her vision until everything was a haze of colors and shapes.

_Why?_ That word echoed through her mind as she ran. _Why? _She asked herself again. She ran as fast as she possibly could, her legs and feet forcing her to cut the distance that she thought she could never make in normal slow-paced days in her leafed home. She angrily wiped off the hot tears that scalded her cheeks as well impaired her vision. She did not stop, with the fear that her kin would see her and inquire to her tears and she did not think she could stomach the look of pity on their faces.

_You brought this upon yourself, fool!_ She scolded herself as she fell once more, and this time, she did not bother to gather up her skirts and resume her escape. Her very bones were chilled at the thought of the words that escaped from her prince's lips and numbed her beyond repair, beyond comfort, beyond love.

Niphredil paid no attention to the taste of the fallen leaves upon her mouth, nor the coarse grass that tickled her legs and arms where there was no fabric of a bothersome gown to protect her. She sobbed hard, and sobbed long, until she did not know for whom her tears fell.

It was long past the night when Niphredil straightened up from where she lay, dry of all tears, and exhaustion of a broken heart dawning upon her. What did she really expect of Legolas' answer to her confession? Did she dream and dare that he would drop to his knees and confess his undying love for her?

She shook her head angrily at the thought of pity that had flicked over Legolas' face when she spoke of her true love for him. And how quickly did Orophin's words burn into her mind at the thought. _'He will never love you for who you are and not the way you wish it to be, Niphredil,'_ Niphredil shook her head angrily once more, angry at herself for not paying heed to his counsel and angry at Orophin for being so correct in discerning Legolas' reactions.

She looked skyward now, hoping for a sign from Elbereth to help her to what she was supposed to do now. She can no longer show her face to Legolas, or any of the other members of the Fellowship, who she suspected knew her love for their Elven member. No such miraculous sign appeared. Only the silent shimmering of the stars that dotted the night sky made her realize how much time had passed and made her wonder if any would be looking for her now. If _he_ was looking for her.

A sigh, surprisingly escaped Niphredil's lips. What a foolish Elf she had been! How many elleths could have fallen in love with Legolas and who received the same kind of answer and are forever nursing the pain his answer gave to Niphredil at the moment? How could she think that she was alone to feel such unrequited love? Legolas Greenleaf was a prince for Eru's sake! How high she had hoped to reach by searching for love from a First-Born of his rank and status.

_Mother and Father must be so disappointed with me. _Was the next thought that echoed in her head. The next thought was the fear and embarrassment she had inflicted upon her mistress and lord. How can she face the Lady of Light now? Almost immediately after those thoughts left her head, she felt someone calling for her. A voice echoed in her head as well around her as if the speaker was just beside her.

_ Niphredil._ Her name was whispered like a soft caress, a gentle breeze, but all the while it coaxed her to move and search for the speaker. It was only when Niphredil straightened up and began to leave the glade she had made her sanctuary did she realize it was Lady Galadriel herself calling her and the handmaiden had no choice but to obey.

XOXOXOXO

Lady Galadriel stood silently in her own private glade, her blue eyes boring into Niphredil's grey eyes and the handmaiden quickly tore her gaze away from the intense look her mistress was giving her. The shame that she felt at the thought of embarrassing the Lady's name was evident in Niphredil's eyes and she could stare at the calculating eyes of the woman who seemed to know her very heart at the slightest look. Niphredil now feared of the chastising she was going to receive for her foolishness and her offense to a guest in the Lady's house, and Niphredil thought she deserved any kind of punishment whatever it may be. Lady Galadriel's next words however, were not what Niphredil expected.

'Come child,'

The words were spoken so soothingly, so gently, that it reminded Niphredil of her mother, of comforting hugs and assuring touches. Niphredil bravely raised her head to meet her mistress's face and it almost made her weep once more to see Galadriel had softly extended her arms to call her to her. She knew then, that Galadriel knew what had transpired between her and Legolas and was offering to Niphredil the comfort that she was searching for since Legolas rejected her.

Before she knew it, Niphredil had crossed the space between her and the Lady and was wrapped in Galadriel's embrace. Niphredil did nothing but weep again, allowing herself to be swept into the comfort and the love that Galadriel was so willingly giving to her.

"Oh, my lady!" she whispered, her voice hoarse from the lack of use. "Why must this happen to me? What had I done to deserve such pain and sorrow?"

"My child," Galadriel spoke as she sat Niphredil down. "There is no love that bears no pain, no compassion without suffering. You are strong for bearing the pain of such a painful kind of love. More so now, that you have not succumbed to such sorrow. I applaud you, my sweet handmaid. For you have a strength that Legolas has not, or has not found yet."

Niphredil looked up at these words, her face shining with new tears. "How can I be strong my lady? You say such words, yet in my heart I know that cannot be true. If I were strong, I would not have succumbed to such feelings as an unrequited love. I have been foolish, and stupid!" she cried passionately, casting her grey eyes towards the forest floor.

Galadriel reached out and cupped Niphredil's face in her long and graceful hands and gently made her look at her blue eyes.

"My sweet child, there is no kind of lover that is not foolish. Everything one does when one is in love, everywhere one goes, everything that one feels, sees, touches and knows is done for one's love. In consequence of this, one loses sight of what is wise and what is foolish; the only thing that remains is love.' There was a gentle smile in her face and Niphredil choked back a strained laugh.

Galadriel smiled again, and a gentle relief slowly washed over Niphredil. She did not know that she could still smile after the feeling of emptiness Legolas' words had given her, let alone laugh for that matter.

"Come with me, Niphredil,' Galadriel spoke now, taking her hands and coaxing her to stand with her. Niphredil followed her mistress, so willingly to do whatever task that Galadriel was to assign to her, to show her gratitude to Lady Galadriel's graciousness.

She was therefore surprised to discover her mistress leading her to a large basin in the middle of her glade. Galadriel's mirror.

Niphredil looked at Galadriel inquiringly. 'You desire me to look upon the mirror, my lady? What shall-?'

'You are the third person in this time, to which I shall allow to look upon the mirror,' Galadriel cut in smoothly, still with that gentle knowing smile on her face. ' The Ringbearer was one of the other two. He has seen things that has plagued my mind for many days. His future is not set.' The smile disappeared from her mien at these words and her words adopted a somber tone.

'Then he may not be successful in his mission?' Niphredil asked surprised and alarmed, her own problems forgotten at the moment.

' I know not. Doubt and fear is eating in his heart. If he does not seek to trust it, the One Ring might use this fear and plunge young Frodo into a path that he can never return from and doom us all into everlasting darkness.' Galadriely said solemnly.

'We cannot lose hope!" Niphredil intergected passionately. 'Frodo was not chosen for this mission without a reason! Lord Elrond saw his strength and I believe in it as well. I will not abandon my belief in Frodo. I know he can do this task.'

That was when the smile returned to Galadriel's face. 'I am ever amazed by your character, my handmaiden. How is it when the object of conversation is another being, you see hope in everything he does, but when we speak of you, your knees buckle and your heart fails you?'

A blush spread across Niphredil's cheeks and no words would come out as reply to her mistress's question. It did not matter however, for Galadriel was soon pouring water into the basin and requested Niphredil to look into it.

'Be forewarned, my handmaiden. You may see things that will comfort you and ease your heart, and I pray you do for that was my purpose when I invited you to look into the mirror; but be prepared that you may see things that will undoubtedly cause you more pain. Are you ready?' Lady Galadriel asked, and Niphredil heard the real question behind her words.

Was she willing to risk the remaining pieces of her heart to images she was not sure of the content? Was Niphredil prepared for the consequences of this information, whatever the consequences may be?

It seemed now to Niphredil, that the exchange with Legolas had happened a long time ago, and that she was in a different place, at a different time. She wondered once again where Legolas was, if he still had hoped in Frodo's quest or if he still desired her friendship. After all, he had the liberty to walk away from the Fellowship if he desired and a friendship to a mere servant would be of no real loss. But still, she wondered, and she hoped.

With a deep breath, her eyes fell upon the water on the basin.

** Avisala! I'm sorry for the long update...but here it is...Sad to say, this is the second to the last chapter for my Immortal, as it is really a short story...Niphredil will be retiring soon, but I hope you continue to read my stories ev en after this is done...Hope you like this chapter...and Namarie!!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Path is Clear

Chapter 8: The Path is Clear 

In the morning of the Fellowship's departure from Lorien, as they were packing their slender goods, Elves who spoke their language, came to them bearing food and gifts for the Company. To Legolas' surprise, Niphredil was leading them. He had searched for her a few moments after she departed from him, eager to explain his harsh and final words of rejection to ease her heart, for he was not the kind of Elf to asunder any kind of treasured friendship. She did not catch his gaze however and was uncharacteristically aloof and distant.

After the Company ate a light meal, the Elves brought out cloaks of Lothlorien. Each cloak was fastened about the neck with a broach wrought of emerald and silver, resembling the leaf of a mallorn, Lothlorien's native tree.

'Never before had we clad strangers in the garb of our own people,' Niphredil spoke softly as she and the other Elves fastened the cloaks around the members of the Fellowship. She was pinning Aragorn's own cloak and was not looking at Legolas again.

"Are these magic cloaks?" Pippin asked.

"I do not know what you mean by that,' answered Niphredil monotonously. 'They are fair garments, and the web is good, for they are made in this land. You are indeed high in the favor of the Lady, for she herself and her maidens wove these." Niphredil added and did not add however that she was among those maids who helped Lady Galadriel wrought the cloaks.

The group soon left the Fellowship after extracting a promise to attend a final meeting with the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien.

The hobbits started to speak amongst themselves as the Elves left them. Their voices were soft, afraid of being overheard, but not too soft for Legolas' Elven ears.

"What's wrong with Niphredil?' Merry had asked the other three. 'She seemed so distant, so far. Not like her usual self.'

Sam agreed solemnly. 'The light in her eyes were quenched.' He remarked. 'They are gone.'

Legolas had turned away at these words, willing himself not to hear anything anymore.

XOXOXOX

Legolas wandered away from the others after the last meal they had with the Lord and Lady of the Galadhrim. He wished to look upon the trees one last time, for he knew not the next moment he would be glimpsing at woods that would be friendly to the Elven race and be close to his heart save his home in Mirkwood.

His steps led him to a familiar path. Since his wanderings with Niphredil, he found that he had bore into memory Lothlorien's every twist and turn and felt that he could be placed upon any location within Caras Galadhon and would not be lost.

His walk led him to a familiar glade, where he taught Niphredil how to use his bow. This is where he found her, after searching for her as well, along with reminiscing his last moments in Lothlorien; standing before the archery range, dressed differently from this morning and holding a long bow in her hands.

He watched her silently, for this a very different Niphredil from the blushing maid he first met in the House of Elrond.

Her gown, a deep blue lined with silver gave yet again the impression that she looked as if she was a High-Elf, a princess of her people rather than serving those whose blood was bluer than hers. Her hair was set loose well, her golden tresses rippled like sunlight down her shoulders, as the silver that decorated her throat and the crown of flowers on her head captured the light from the early morning sun. Her eyes however, like before was devoid of the sparkle she once sported and was far dimmer than the shimmer of her hair or the shine of her jewels.

Arrows littered the range, like the one she was slowly fitting into the bow. Most of the arrows had landed short of their target and where either planted on the ground or imbedded in tree trunks. Only one arrow stood in the middle of the target.

As Niphredil cocked the arrow and pulled the string, Legolas saw the silent tears that streamed her face as she attempted to fire the arrow. However, it seemed that all her strength had finally left her and her arms sagged, the arrow falling from the bow and she bowed her head, her golden hair curtaining her face and hiding her face from view.

When she realized that Legolas was approaching, she quickly grabbed the arrow and pointed it directly at Legolas, tears still on her face, arms shaking, but otherwise standing firmly on the ground.

'Niphredil,' Legolas spoke her name beseeching her to desist. Niphredil closed her eyes, as if shielding herself from the effect of his voice.

'Niphredil, do not do this to yourself,' Legolas whispered, trying to reach out and move the weapon away from him. 'I cannot take it when you do this to yourself. Please,' Legolas spoke and Niphredil opened her eyes.

'Do not make this harder for me Legolas,' she whispered just as soft, his name escaping from her lips like a gentle caress. 'I have come to terms with my path and I need not your temptations to fall foolishly for you again.'

'I do not desire to give you pain, Niphredil, and I ask your forgiveness if I had done so. Believe me; it was done unknowingly and unwillingly.' Legolas spoke his Lothlorien cloak blowing in the wind.

Niphredil gave a sad smile. 'I know you do not, but if I let you come to me now, if I let you comfort me, I may never want to let you leave my heart.'

But her hands shook once more and Legolas pushed her weapon away. Niphredil knew even as pushed the bow away, she would never be able to resist him, and anything he asks of her she would do so despite the pain it may cause. Legolas reached out and wrapped her in his arms, held her as Niphredil ever dared to dream, and she knew she had to say what was in her heart.

'I looked into my mistress's mirror.' She said as she felt his hands stroke her tresses gently. 'I saw finally what the path destiny has written for you, and I know now that your heart can never be captured by a female such as me.'

'But I do love you, Niphredil.' Legolas whispered pulling back and meeting her grey eyes.

Niphredil nodded, gladly but sadly at the same time. 'Not as I love you. You do not love me as a man loves a woman, but you love me as a sister, and that is the best I can ever hope for. I have accepted that I am not the female for you, and I never was, no matter how much I hope to be.'

And it seemed to Legolas that a new wisdom stole over her grey eyes and he knew her not. When she met his eyes once more however, much of the old sparkle had returned to her eyes.

'You are meant for great things, Prince Legolas. I saw that in the mirror. You are blessed with a heart that is so capable of loving that it is no surprise that many of your kin fall in love with you.' She added and a mischievous smile stole over her features then.

'But you crave for a person to fill that emptiness that I also have for the longest time. I had thought that you would be the person to do that for my own emptiness, and you would have done wonderfully, I admit, had you not been meant for someone else.'

'You have seen much in that mirror, Niphredil.' Legolas spoke now, and he felt the easing of his heart of the guilt he felt of the knowledge of hurting one of the most precious elleth he could ever meet.

'So I am letting you go,' Niphredil whispered seriously again, tears coming up her eyes now. 'No matter how much it pains me, I will let you go because I can not tell myself to make you become the whole person that I want you to be, no matter how much you resemble him, and I would never pull you away from your destiny.' She then slowly extracted a small bottle from her bodice and placed it in his hands.

'This is _lithilanthilis_, you know of it and its powers. It is made from the flowers of Niphredil as well as some essence of Eleanor. Use it when you need it, for I believe it will aid you in your journeys in life.'

'Niphredil?' Legolas asked. Niphredil smiled again through tears. 'Yes.' She indicated the flowers around her head. 'Do you recall those flowers in my garden that I said had no name? I was named from this blossoms, I'm afraid. I lied. I had not known of niphredil's true healing powers and I had feared my own identity. But since then, I have you to thank for the hope that you have enkindled in me. You have been indeed my prince who saved me.'

Legolas did not know what to say. His eyes merely stared into her grey eyes, and the mirth returned to them again.

'I shall not say anything save thank you.' He said. 'You are an extraordinary woman, Niphredil and I would desire to meet you in the future yet again.'

Niphredil smiled. 'I would be glad to welcome you, whenever you come.'

The two of them turned to the sound of the hobbits calling for him. It seemed the time for departure had come, and parting was to follow too.

'You have seen my future, but I know not yours.' Legolas spoke, turning back to look at Niphredil who had fastened about her shoulders her green Lothlorien cloak.

'Lady Arwen shall need me before the end,' was all she said and approached Legolas once more.

'You shall leave Lothlorien?' he asked surprise. Niphredil nodded.

'Lady Galadriel has given me her blessing. She knows that I am more useful if I leave. She knows how much pain the Wood gives me now and desires my heart to be at ease.'

A pained look came over Legolas' face at her words and she smiled at him. 'Do not regret your time with me, for I will treasure them for all time, till the Sea shall call me home.' Her words were spoken with a firmness and a confidence that Legolas had not heard before, and it surprised him more when Niphredil boldly reached out and laid a gentle hand on his cheek.

'Lady Galdariel desires to give you her message, before you depart, I almost forgot.' She said softly.

_Legolas Greenleaf, long under tree _

_ In joy thou hast live, Beware of the Sea! _

_ If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore _

_ Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more! _

Her voice was soft and haunting as she sang this, and an understanding came over her eyes at the message. Legolas however just smiled brightly and shook his golden head.

"Forgive me, but that sounds more like a warning rather than a message.'

Niphredil laughed and shook her head. 'I am but a mere handmaiden, here to serve.'

Legolas smiled. 'Then I shall repay you with a deed that you shall treasure forever in your heart.'

To Niphredil's surprise, Legolas slowly drew towards her and met her lips in a soft but quick kiss. He was soon drawing away and walking back towards the boats, casting a parting look behind him towards Niphredil.

Niphredil meanwhile stood rooted to the spot, her hands reaching out to touch her lips where just moments before, Legolas' own lips rested against them. A smile crept up on her face.

Her eyes, slowly followed Legolas' progress as he went back to the docks and soon left Lothlorien for good. Niphredil spotted her mistress standing on the banks of the river dressed in her immaculate white and wishing the Fellowship of the Ring good speed. Niphredil knew it was safe to turn away; the Lady of the Light will not need her anymore and will not stop her in what she was about to do.

She made her way now, no tears in her eyes, and no heaviness in her heart towards where her future lay waiting before her. A white steed was tethered to a small mallorn tree, and beside it was another steed of the same color.

"Niphredil, is that you?' a slight tenor asked behind her as she entered the glade and she turned to meet the eyes of a dark-haired and dark-eyed Elf dressed in silver grey and sporting the Rivendell insignia in his quiver.

Niphredil gave a deep curtsy. 'Yes, My lord Elladan. It is I.' she straightened up and smiled a secret smile now, as she saw Lord Elladan's twin, Elrohir, come into view. She knew that somewhere, in Galadriel's mirror, the images that she had seen were fading away, for she chose the path that was not seen but had chosen nevertheless. Looking at Lord Elladan, she knew that it was time to breathe once more, and live life. The Shadow had been over her at late and Niphredil finally shook it away. 

'Are you ready?' Elladan, son of Elrond now asked her as she moved towards them, still a smile on her face. Niphredil met his onyx black eyes and nodded.

'I am ready to go home.'

**The last chapter! I was very sad when I finally finished it...I am thinking of adding two last chapters for epilogue purposes...it actually depends on the reation to these two chapters would be...Please read...and review...tell me what you think!! I really want to know!!**

**Ciao!! **


End file.
